The Trouser Empire
Overview The Trouser Empire (Alternatively: The Grand Trouser Empire) was an ancient space-faring civilization that pre-dates almost all of recorded history. There is no record of when this empire appeared, and much of the history is lost, since no surviving sources reach back that far, and an anomaly of unknown origin blocks any known form of time travel less than exactly 9.892 billion years after the universe formed. Literally all the information about the Trouser Empire is taken from "The Encyclopaedia of Oppressive Alien Species" (Volume 3, a 70.5 million page book). The secton on the Trouser Empire was written by a number of unknown authors and completed approximately 3 years after the disappearance of the Trouser Empire. Due to the extreme complexity of translation, and the wear on the encyclopaedia itself before it was digitized, there are many missing parts and best-fit translations that are still very ambiguous. Known History What is known for absolute certain is that form an early time the Trouser Empire was engaged in a great war of intergalactic scale. Defeated and surrendering enemies alike were enslaved and stripped of all technology; culture; and materials, before most of the populace was marooned on whatever worlds they happened to be on. Few were ever taken with the great fleets that combed through space, as the Trousers viewed most other species as inferior at best. The pattern of rapid subjugation and enslavement continues for much of the known history of the empire, until the remaining last quarter of the empire's reign, where it stumbles on a galaxy (described as a large spherical galaxy) whereupon the advancing war fleet is met by another space-faring civilization of similar technological level. The two clash in "a great exchange of star-lighting decimation" for anywhere between 1 century and 7.85 million years (due to several hundred thousand missing pages). When the record re-begins, most of the known universe is under the control of the Trouser Empire with a single galaxy being slowly enveloped by the empire, being dramatically slowed by a number of induced hyper-novae caused by some form of "giant robotic rocks adorned with a variety of tentacles", who do so to give them enough time to flee to the galactic core. Despite the efforts of these strange creatures, they are utterly annihilated when one major flaw in their plan becomes apparent: The galactic core contained a super-massive black-hole. Disappearance Little over 50 years passes after the subjugation of the last free galaxy, before the entirety of the empire's populace and technology suddenly disappear. No sources actually identify the reason or method, only that it occurred suddenly and no trace of them was left behind. Many theories exist to explain their disappearance, all of which have no evidence to back them up. The most popular are: * Travel to another universe. * Total self-annihilation (for various reasons). * The universe "rebalancing itself" (this particular theory is subject to very harsh criticism and scrutiny, it is not known how it still remains so popular). Doctrine The main recurring thing that is mentioned about Trouser doctrine is the brutality; the Emperor of the Grand Trouser Empire (who many inside the empire viewed as a "pathetic weakling") was so brutal that he "maimed; tortured; enslaved; and in general, brutalized himself" It is also stated that those in the Trouser Empire would brutally terminate anyone who engaged in an act of "happy breathing" or "ecstatic sneezing", somehow the clothing they wore caused anyone who looked upon them to perform either or both of these things. Notably, no one has survived looking into one's eyes (which are usually covered by hoods, shadow, or (in the case of video screens) not shown). Any attempt made to use a remote recording device to view their eyes resulted in them turning away, putting their hands in front of their faces, or destroying the recording equipment. Category:Factions